Gladiolus Amicitia
Gladiolus Amicitia '''is a character from the Video Game Final Fantasy XV. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far '''Possible Opponent * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) * Fredrick (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Auron (Final Fantasy X) * Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Guts (Berserk) Completed Battles *Gladiolus Amicitia VS Blanc Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info 'Background' *Birth: April 2nd *Height: 6'6 (198cm) *Occupation: Bodygaurd of Noctis Lucis Caelum. *Member of the Crownsguard *Affiliation: Lucis *Often called Gladio by his friends. *Eldest Son of Clarus Amicitia and Older Brother of Iris Amicitia. Weapons ''Great Swords *Claymore **Gladiolus Primary Weapon **Increases Maximum HP by +82 **Increases Vitality by +32 **Deals 156 Attack *War Sword **Increases Maximum HP by +65 **Has a 10% chance of inflicting compromise **Deals 78 Attack *Thunderbolt **Increases Maximum HP by +246 **Gives Gladiolus Lightning Resistance by 29% **Inflicts Lightning-Based Damage **Deals 345 Damage *Genji Blade **Originally wielded by Cors Leonis and Gilgamesh **Deals 426 Attack. **Increases Maximum HP by +357 Shields *Kite Shield **Increases Vitality by +6 **Gives Gladiolus Shot Resistance by 11% **Deals 52 Attack *Power Shield **Increases Vitality by +15 **Gives Gladiolus Shot Resistance by 8% **Deals 176 Attack '''Skills and Abilities' *Tempest **A sweeping area attack with his greatsword *Dawnhammer **A powerful greatsword slash *Royal Guard **Gladiolus moves to Protect Noctis with his Shield **Noctis then moves from behind Gladiolus and rushes forward with the Shield attacking *Impulse **A frontal sweep area attack **Can break limbs *Cyclone **Damage nearby enemies by punching the ground with a shield and creating a shockwave **Gladiolus raises his greatsword as a Warp-Point allowing Noctis to warp to it and swing around it hitting all nearby enemies. Rage Meter * Filled every-time that Gladiolus blocks an attack. * Increases the amount of damage that Gladiolus deals when attacking. ''Glaive Art *Can be performed once certain levels of the Valor Gauge are filled. *Earthshatter **Gladiolus digs his blade into the ground, creating a small shockwave around himself that damages enemies in its impact zone. *Razor Edge **Gladiolus delivers a powerful outward sword swing. *Tempest **Gladiolus swings his greatsword into a sweeping area attack. *Maelstrom **Gladiolus somersaults into the air delivering a powerful downward slash from his greatsword *Dual Master **Can only activated after performing Maelstrom **Gladiolus summons the Genji Blade and dual wields it with his Greatsword performing a series of sword strikes '''Feats' *Stopped a punch from the Archaen otherwise known as the Titan. *Defeated Gilgamesh. *Defeated Cors Leonis. *Is capable of swinging Great Sword's with one hand. *Fought against multiple Daemons alongside a blind Ignis while in the Imperial Capital of Gralea. *Alongside Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto defeated Ifirit. *Passed the Trial of Gilgamesh. Faults * Can often butt heads with Noctis on some occasions. * He can only perform certain Glaive Art's when the Valor Gauge is filled to a certain level * Not really the best in the Magic Stat. * Was easily overpowered by Ravus Nox Fleuret. * Gladio needs to block attacks in order to fill the Rage Meter. Gallery Tumblr onqxrieaT81qgio5qo4 1280.png|Gladiolus in Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Japan Combatants